


Eres mia

by Paquito09



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, False Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquito09/pseuds/Paquito09
Summary: El emperador belos captura a luz después de que no pudo rescatar a eda,  King y Lilith, y luz piensa que el emperador belos lo quiere matar pero el tiene otros planes .
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 3





	Eres mia

**Author's Note:**

> Esté es otra historia, se que van a decir no me gusto o que es eso es que necesito crear otra historia para que no se aburran

Cuando luz llegó el techo, vió qué ya es tarde, eda, Lilith y king son convertidos en piedras, luz llora, pero en sopresa los guardias agarra a luz, cuando luz intenta liberarse vió el emperador belos, "jajajajaja,pobre no llegaste a tiempo, guardias llevensela al cuarto 526" dijo belos, los guardias obedecieron y se la llevaron.

Cuando los guardias llegaron al cuarto de 526, lo pusieron a luz un cuarto ellos le rebato a owlbert, y la obligaron a sentarse, ella trató de liberarse pero fue en vano, los guardias ataron sus manos y pies en una cuerda mágica.

Cuando luz intenta liberarse las cuerdas son fuertes, mientras alguien entra, llega el emperador belos, "vaya luz la humana, por tú culpa, el portal está destruido, pero no pudiste hacer nada pará salvar a eda".

"Que me vas a hacer, me vas a matar" dijo luz que está asustada, entonces el emperador belos se acerca a luz, " ho humana, me gustaría matarte, pero no lo haré" entonces el emperador belos va a una mesa con una sustancia extraña "tengo otros planes".

Luz ve que le va hacer ella piensa 'que es eso, que es esa sustancia', entonces el emperador belos llama dos guardias y que agarre la cabeza de la humana, luz trató de luchar pero los guardias son fuertes obligaron abrir la boca y tapando la nariz, para que luz pueda abrir su boca, cuando ella abrió su boca, el emperador belos lo mete a la sustancia a la boca de luz, cuando está sustancia está vacía, el emperador belos tapa la boca a luz para que ella se lo atrage, cuando ella siente algo le pasa, siente qué su cabeza está doliendo, entonces el emperador belos saca otro frasco de sustancia pero es diferente, "vaya creo que la sustancia de borra de Memoria si hace efecto", entonces luz ve a emperador belos aún doliendo la cabeza "que dijiste", "verás cuando peleaste conmigo ví que tienes un espíritu, así que en ves de matarte decidí que te unieras al aquerrale, por eso está sustancia me ayudara a qué te olvides todo en el Reino humano, y esa otra sustancia que se llama black también me puede servir en algo" dijo él emperador belos, "que quieres decir" dijo luz," ya verás, guardias" dijo belos llamado a sus guardias "por favor inyectada sus venas con ésto mientras tanto yo voy a cambiar la máscara" dijo él emperador belos mientras se retira, cuando los guardias se prepara la inyección, luz tiene miedo, no por favor, no, no, NOOOOOOO.

Siete años después.

Amity, Gus y Willow ya son adolescentes, amity tiene 22 años, Gus 24 años y Willow 23 años, ellos se unieron a aquerrale, Willow, gus y amity nunca supieron a luz, ellos pensaron que luz regreso a su Reino humano, amity decide seguir adelante, aunque extraña a luz, luego el emperador belos los llama a los 3, amity, Willow y Gus se arrodillaron, "bien, los llamé aquí pará hacer un anuncio, el titán me pidió que tiene que trabajar como pareja, Willow y Gus, ustedes serán pareja" dijo el emperador belos, "mi señor con todo respeto Yo trabajo sola" dijo amity, "sra amity, entiendo que quieres mantener el apellido de los blight, pero el titán si me lo pidió, entendido" dijo belos, entonces amity asistió, " bien, tu compañera ya vienen es una persona que se unió hacé 7 años, lo entrenamos muy bien y ahora ella trabaja para mí, ven aquí" dijo belos levantando su mano y haciendo que la llamé, luego una figura apareció, una persona que lleva el traje de aquerrale y usa una máscara dorada, amity ve a la persona pero ella siente algo que su corazón decía, alguien que parece familiar, "me llamó mi señor" dijo el desconocido, "si verás, el titán me dijo que tiene que trabajar juntos, para duplicar para mantener él equilibrio así que tú compañera será amity blight" dijo belos, entonces la desconocida ve a amity y luego acepta al emperador belos, "bien, oh es cierto puedes quítate la máscara así sabrán quién eres tú" dijo belos, entonces la desconocida se quita la máscara, cuando la quitó, amity ve impresionada al igual de Gus y Willow, "no puede ser" dijo Willow, "ella es.." dijo Gus, "luz" dijo amity.

Entonces la desconocida es luz, pero ella a cambiado, ella tiene 25 años, ella tiene su cabello largó y su brazo un tatuaje del símbolo de aquerrale "Hola, me llamó luz Noceda, Soy la primera humana de aquerrale" dijo luz, entonces ella va a amity y se voltea a ver al emperador belos, "bien, puede retirarse" dijo belos entonces amity, Gus, Willow y luz se retiran.

Mientras ellas salen amity piensa que le ha hecho a luz, 'luz, en serio eres tú' ella siente que su corazón está roto


End file.
